


Are They... Are They Dating?!

by cruciomysoul



Series: Your Pulse is Mine. [5]
Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bluepulse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: BLUEPULSE; Nightwing and Wally give their two-cents about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are They... Are They Dating?!

Nightwing nudged Wally with his elbow, causing said speedster to pout. He hated when his boyfriend got pushy, because it always meant he ended up-

“Well that’s a rare sight.” Dick’s voice cut across his thoughts, clear as glass.

“What is?” Wally questioned, before looking over to where the other boy was motioning. It was at Jaime and Bart, who were sat close together on the couch… uh, snacking?

“A speedster sharing food.”

“Hey!” Wally outright protested. “I always share my food!” Dick rolled his eyes,

“Yeah, with _me_ , but not with any- wait, you don’t think they’re dating, do you?”

“What? What, Blue and Bart? No way!” Wally’s head was shaking so fast it had almost become a blur.

He peered once more at the pair, before his mouth went completely slack. Bart was giving him _the look_.

 

The look he frequently gave Dick. “Oh my god!” He almost-but-not-quite yelled, before Nightwing berated him in harsh tones for being so loud because they _were_ technically spying on the couple.

“They are so dating!” Wally said in a furious whisper. Dick just watched him, bemused.

“Well, good for them.” Dick said cheerfully, placing his arm around Wally’s shoulder.

Wally couldn’t believe it. Why hadn’t Bart _told_ him?!

“Probably,” Nightwing began, and suddenly Wally was distinctly reminded of the way he used to be called ‘Kid Mouth’, “because you precisely specified that you were his cousin. Once removed. Barry and Jay probably know.”

Wally groaned into his hands. He had a lot of work to do if he wanted to make it up to Bart so they could talk like the brothers they had practically become.

Also if he wanted to keep said brother’s precious virginity intact, too.

Looks like he and Blue Beetle would be having a very special chat.

**Author's Note:**

> I always pictured Wally as quite protective of Bart, even if they weren't that close, aha.


End file.
